


Mon Cheri, how about a dance?

by Gandalf_Writes_Fanfic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is supportive, Dancing, F/M, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Hamilton is small and bi, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalf_Writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Gandalf_Writes_Fanfic
Summary: You meet Lafayette one afternoon trying to find your way around New York on the day of the Winter Ball. You see him again that night and decide to spend the ball with him.





	Mon Cheri, how about a dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my French is correct.

Reader’s POV  
Where are they? They said we’d meet up by the square...but they didn’t say which square! I’m standing here, looking clueless and helpless. Completely lost. Here I am, standing in New York City. On a very square looking street. Honestly, it looks more like a rectangle with that road. I look around again. Women and men alike are all walking. Places to be, people to see. Or was it places to see and people to be? I think it was the first one. I walk around aimlessly for a few more minutes before giving up. I stop and glance around. The crisp, afternoon air feels nice on my face. It’d probably be very warm in Britain. Afternoons there are always unusually warm. I look around some more. A few pubs and shops, a bookstore and a carriage parked close by it. People are everywhere and they’re moving so fast. I feel awkward just standing here... like I’m supposed to do something. I am! I’m supposed to be in ‘the square’. Which square?! Gosh, I wish Eliza had explained it to me!  
I had a meeting arranged with the Schuyler sisters. They talked about a ‘Winter’s ball’ last time we talked. But they were so vague!   
I look around some more — not because the view is very exiting but because I needed to find someone who could help me!  
There! Approximately 6 meters away from the pub and 10 meters away from me, is a tall man. He’s well built with beige-ish skin and some nice facial hair (I don’t understand facial hair. I think it’s nice. I don’t understand why men style it or grow it out though!). Is that skin colour called beige? Why do people give colours such complicated and complex names?  
He has his hair tied up neatly in a bun. He’s dressed in a solider’s uniform and seems to be waiting for someone. I smile and begin reciting what I’ll say as I walk to him. I repeat the words ‘sorry’ and ‘excuse me’ quite a lot as I try and get through the wave of people all around me. I finally reach the man. He notices me and I smile. He smiles back.  
“Good afternoon, mademoiselle,” the Man speaks sweetly. He has a thick French accent and pretty eyes. I feel as if I’m drowning in his gaze. He continues to speak: “How may I assist you?”  
“A-Ah, yes. I appear to be lost. It’s my first time in New York and my friend — Eliza Schuyler is her name — told me to meet her by ‘the square’. But I do not know where that particular square is! I was wondering if maybe you could help me?” I smile again once I finish talking. Did I talk too long? I hope not. I do not want to bore the man.  
“I think your friend must ‘ave meant the main square. I can help you find it.”  
I smile at his response, “Thank you so very much!”  
“But first: could you tell me your name, mon cheri?”   
“(Y/N) (Y/S)” he grabs my hand gently and places a kiss on my knuckles as I finish speaking. I feel my face heat up.   
But why? Many men have done that same gesture every time I’ve introduced myself. Is it because he called me ‘mon cheri’? My useless French lessons may have taught me nothing important, but I know that ‘mon cheri’ means ‘my dear’. Am I his dear? Most likely n—  
“My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette” he states with a smile. I gawk at that.   
“That’s long”   
“French names usually are very long.” he reassures me.  
He smiles at me again and I look away. To my surprise, he grabs my hand and starts walking. I follow.  
“So,” I think that he’s going to make one small talk, “Will you be attending the Winter’s Ball?”  
“I think so” what a stupid answer I gave!   
“My friends and I will be attending. I’ll make sure to introduce them to you if I spot you there, mon cheri!” He says.   
I only give him a small hum in response. We walk in silence, enjoying each other’s company.  
—  
“(Y/N)!”  
My head turns so quickly, that if I were and owl it would have done a 360 degree turn. I see Eliza, Angelica and Peggy striding across the square towards me. I try to head towards them but Laf is still holding my hand — and he’s holding it very tightly, which is making both our hands sweat a bit.   
“Hey Eliza!” I call out. Lafayette loosens his grip on my hand and turns his head too so he can look at the sisters. Once he spots them, he lets go of my hand completely.  
The trio reach us and I embrace them. Peggy first, then Angelica and Eliza.   
“Ooh, (Y/N)! You’ve found yourself a partner~!” Angelica teases me.  
I flush red and glare at her, “He is not my lover! He was just helping me get to the square!”  
Angelica nods and doesn’t tease me any further. She begins thanking Lafayette.  
I use this time to look around the square. Once again, there were shops and pubs. Carriages pulled by tall horses move around the roads. The shops look more expensive. They look fancier and more... posh. Ladies with beautiful frocks stride around; most of them are with their husbands or friends. Only a few walk around alone. I spot a few children walking around with their mothers and fathers. Look at their adorable faces! Children are so cute and small!  
“Did you thank the man, (Y/N)?”  
I turn and look at Angelica, who has just spoken. She gives me a reassuring smile.  
“Huh? O-oh, sorry, I wasn’t listening to the conversation...” I reply.  
“See?” Peggy chimes in, “She is bored! I’m bored too! Let’s go! The gentleman can go and find his friends and we can hang out with ours!” She gestured towards me.  
“Oui. I shouldn’t hold you ladies up.” Lafayette smiles.  
“Yes, you shouldn’t. Goodbye, sir.”   
Peggy grabs my arm and Eliza’s and starts walking towards a shop. Angelica follows. I turn around and look at Lafayette. He gives me a smile and waves goodbye. I smile back.   
And he walks away. And I turn back to the sisters.  
-  
“So, what did you think?”  
“I think the dress is beautiful.” I say. I don’t know what the question was. I wasn’t paying attention. I am looking at other dresses.  
We find ourselves in a nice and cosy dress shop, picking out our dresses for the ball. I’m looking at a nice green one.  
“No, silly! I meant that boy that guided you to the square!” I tense up as Angelica speaks.  
I turn around as quickly as lightning, “What do you mean?”   
“Don’t play dumb, (Y/N),” Eliza scolded, “We saw you turn back and smile at him! You don’t turn back and smile at boys that were just helping you get somewhere!”  
Rats. What excuse could I use to deflect her logic?   
“I-I was being polite!” I stutter. Oh god, I stuttered! She’ll definitely think I’m lying now!  
“Hm? Are you sure~?” There goes Angelica with the teasing again.  
“Yes!” I exclaim.  
I hear a sigh. I turn around and see Peggy. She shakes her head and smiles.  
“Peggy, tell them to stop teasing me!” I request. I try to sound as whiny as possible.  
“I would,” the youngest sister begins, “But I don’t have the time! I need you to try on this dress!”   
She fishes out a long, lilac dress from one of the displays. I sigh and put the green one back.  
“What? Did you want that ugly one?” Angelica says, mockingly. But we all know she means it kindly. In a joking way.  
“Yeah...” I mutter back.  
Eliza gasps, “Darling, no! Green is seen as the colour of money! You don’t want men dancing with you because they think you’re all money and no heart!”  
“But green also symbolises nature and healing! Purple can symbolise royalty. I’m no royalty!” I retort.  
Peggy sighs and shoves the dress into my arms. Then she shoves me into a changing room.

I come out five minutes later. The sisters smile widely at me.  
“Oh, (Y/N)! It looks great on you!” Eliza states. I give her a quiet ‘thank you’.  
This dress is not the lilac one. Peggy had changed her mind and given me a different shade of purple. Then she changed her mind again and given me this one.  
The dress is a deep purple. A royal purple. It was quite simple but very elegant and comfortable. I think the material is silk. The sleeves are long and lacy. I do not know how I would afford this.  
“We’ll get this one for you!” Peggy said, “Go get changed!”  
I did so.

I hand Peggy my dress as I exit the changing room. She is carrying 3 other dresses; they are all different colour.   
“How will I afford the dress?”  
“Oh, (Y/N)! Let us treat you! Then, one day, you can treat us! Okay?” Angelica gives me another reassuring smile as she talks. I smile back   
“Sure”  
-  
Oh my. Oh my! I have arrived at the ball 30 minutes ago with the Schuyler sisters and now I was standing on the side of the ballroom with Eliza. The place is full! It is packed! Men in wonderful suits and women is gorgeous gowns! I tuck my hair behind my ear for God knows what time tonight! My eyes dart around the room. Scanning, searching for Lafayette. He said he’d be here tonight. I spot him there! With two other men! He is around 10 feet away from me.   
“Hey, Eliza? Will you be okay if I leave you? I need to greet a friend”  
She smiles, “Of course! Go have fun!”  
I smile back and make a beeline for Lafayette.   
When I reach him, I smile at the other two men and give them a small bow before turning to Laf.  
“Mon cheri! You did come!” Lafayette’s smile widens and he grabs my hand and kisses it. I giggle awkwardly.  
“Yes, I did,” I quickly think of something to talk about: “Won’t you introduce me to your friends?” I gesture to the two other men.  
We both turn and face them.  
“Lafayette! You never told us you had a lady friend!” the one with the darker skin says.   
His skin is a chocolate-ish brown. Why do people give colours such complicated and complex names? He wears a dark blue bandana around his head. He, the other man and Lafayette are all wearing soldier’s uniforms. They must know each other from the army! The other man’s skin is a bit more like Lafayette’s and he has his curly hair tied in a low pony tail. He’s got freckles.   
“Actually, mon amis, she is not my ‘lady friend’. I met her this morning. She was lost.” Laf informs them. They giggle.  
Lafayette is the tallest. Then the man with the bandana and then the man with the freckles.  
“So, m’lady,” freckled boy speaks, “What’s your name?”  
“(Y/N) (Y/S)” I say with a smile.  
“John Laurens, at your service!” He gives me an exaggerated bow.  
“And I’m Hercules Mulligan.” The other boy says. His voice is soft like the silk of my dress.

I stay there and talk with the men for about 10 minutes before another man joins us. He is about one or two inches shorter than John. He too wears a solider’s uniform. His skin is light. A peach, maybe. Why do people give colours such complicated and complex names?  
He introduces himself as Alexander Hamilton. I smile at him. He seems like a jolly lad. Oh no! That sounded a lot like how Grandpa would talk!  
“Good evening, gentle men. Good evening, (Y/N).” I hear a familiar voice. I turn and see Angelica. She smiles at me before turning to Alex.  
“Alexander,” she grabs his arm. Does she know him? “I need to introduce you to someone.”   
Alexander doesn’t decline and follows her. I watch them with amazement as she brings him to Eliza. Angelica introduces Eliza to Alex and Alex to Eliza. They talk. I turn my attention back to the group of men that I am with. Oh! Hercules and Laurens have gone.  
“Oh, where did the boys go?”  
Lafayette laughs and looks at me, “They went to find themselves dance partners.”  
“Hm.”   
I feel his arm slip around my wait; I tense up. I look up at him, surprised. He smiles softly at me. Softly... Maybe lovingly? I don’t know.  
“Mon amour, how about a dance? Hm?”  
Mom amour! That means ‘my love’! Oh my, oh my! What if the sisters were right and I do like him?   
I smile and hope that my thoughts can’t be read, “Of course!”  
He removes his hand from around my waist and takes my hand. He smiles again and leads me to the centre of the ballroom.  
He pulls me closer as the last song ends and the orchestra start playing another song. We start dancing. Oh! We’re doing the waltz. I’m good at that. I let Lafayette lead. We look at each other as we dance. I start smiling. This is fun. Dancing is fun. Dancing with him is fun.  
We dance for about an hour before I ask him if we could stop.   
“One final dance!” He whimpers.  
“Fine. Just because I like you and you’re good at dancing!” I reply. His face lights up and he grabs me again. We start dancing.  
The song finishes and we walk slowly back to the side of the ballroom. I look around and spot Eliza. She’s dancing with the Hamilton man! Aw, they look so happy. I bet that they—  
“Would you like me to get you anything, mon amour?” Lafayette’s voice stops my train of thought.  
“Huh?”  
He laughs, “I asked if you wanted anything.”  
“Oh! Thank you! Water would be nice.” I smile at him again and look away.   
He leaves to go and get me some water. What a lovely man! But what does he mean when he calls me ‘my love’? Does he love me? Impossible. Life isn’t a fairytale. We’ve only known each other for a day. Mom tells me that love at first sight exists but this isn’t ‘first sight’.  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
I jump slightly at Angelica’s voice. She leans on the wall next to me. I smile.  
“You startled me! And, yes, I am enjoying myself. You?” She looks down at the floor and smiles wider when I ask her.  
“I love it. The music is great and the dancing is fun. The food is nice too.”  
“Found yourself a dance partner, I assume?”  
She giggles, “Yeah.”  
She looks around. I look around too. Chandlers hang from the ceiling and the walls are painted in a fondant yellow and a cream white. The floor looks like marble.  
Angelica stands properly and clears her throat, “I’m going to see how Eliza’s doing. Have fun, (Y/N)!”  
“You too, Angelica!” I wave as she walks off into the crowd.  
Lafayette returns to me with a glass of water. I take it and thank him.  
“Oh! Mon cheri! I must show you something!”   
I chug the water and place it on a near-by table, “Sure, lead the way.”  
He startled me by grabbing my hand and beginning to walk very fast across the ballroom to the door. I try very hard to keep up with his fast pace.  
We reach the door and he opens it for me. I walk through and thank him again. He walks out after me and closes the door. Then, he startles me again by taking my hand and starting to stride!   
“Go slower! My legs aren’t as long as yours!”  
-  
I gasp and look around. He lead me to a rose garden. Rose bushes are everywhere and they look magical in the moon’s soft light! I look up and ogle at the sight. Many, many stars can be seen and the moon is shining bright! There are only approximately 4 small clouds in the sky, but they do not matter. I spot the Big Dipper! I look around the rose garden again. There is a single bench in the middle of the garden. I walk gently towards it and sit carefully. I don’t want to damage the dress that the Schuyler sisters bought me!   
“You like it, non?”  
“I love it! This looks amazing!” I answer the Frenchman’s question.  
He sits on the bench too. He confidently places his arm around my shoulders. I try very hard not to panic and to my surprise, I succeed! I take this opportunity and lean into him.   
We sit there.  
Watching the stars.  
-  
Around 15 minutes have passed and I feel quite sleepy. I let a yawn escape. Lafayette notices and he yawns too. Funny how one person yawing can cause others to yawn too!   
“Are you tired, mon amour?” he asks. His voice is a bit raspy from the amount of time spent not taking.  
I nod in response, “A bit, yes.”  
“Would you like me to escort you back to the ballroom?”   
“No, thank you.” I decline, “I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?”  
“Oui, ask away.”  
Ok! This is my time! I snuggle into him. “Mon amour means my love...”  
“Oui”  
“...Do you love me?”  
He chuckles and his smile widens.  
“Oui, (Y/N). I do.”  
“But you’ve only known me for a day!” Men are unbelievable.  
“Haven’t you heard of love at first sight~?”   
“That doesn’t exist!” he frowns at my statement.  
“Oh, mon cheri! Yes it does!”  
“Nuh-uh!” I challenge.  
“Uh-huh! When you see someone and you look at them and you just know that they’re the perfect person for you! When you get flustered talking to them and you feel your cheeks warm up and you worry that you’ll mess up your words!”  
I sigh, “Fine. But your argument has many flaws.”  
“Hm?”  
“What you described sounds like normal love. The one you feel for a person that you’ve known for any amount of time.”  
“Oui but it is the same a—“  
“And whenever you talk to me, you don’t seem to get flustered! You don’t flush red or mess up your wor—“  
He cuts me off by leaning forwards and pushing his lips onto mine. I feel my cheeks flush red and I close me eyes. My stomach does a little flip. I melt into the kiss. But it was a short kiss. It didn’t last as long as I’d hoped.  
“W-what was that for?!”  
He beams at me, “See? Your cheeks are red and you are stuttering!”  
I don’t speak. I just look away and snuggle closer to him. He wraps and arm around me.  
“Shut up..”  
He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes. I start drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if the picture pasted too but if it did: I drew it, yes.


End file.
